Pieces: Imprint Story
by Catriona Faolan
Summary: Embry Call gets involved with a girl named Tammy, that he didn't imprint on. But what happens to her when he imprints? Whats with her not knowing anything about the pack or wolves? Who will pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Embry Call gets involved with a girl named Tammy. But what happens to her when he imprints? Whats with her not knowing anything about the pack or wolves? Who will pick up the pieces?  
**

**

* * *

**

**Tammy**

I kissed Embry on the cheek and he hugged me close to him. I had been having a rough time since my parents died a couple months ago, and Embry had been extra sweet and comforting. I recall once asking about his friends, he laughed and told me he was a loner. He ran a hand through my dark brown hair. When I had met Embry I was extremely self-conscious , It wasn't that I thought I was ugly, I just didn't think I was pretty. I was five foot tall and I had dark brown hair that hung to my waist, I was pale with big brown eyes, freckles peppered my across my cheek bones, I was slightly curvy. He kissed me sweetly and I smiled against his lips.

"Your going to make me late." I told him softly. I had told him I was going to a routine doctors appointment but I was really going to get a pregnancy test done. I prayed I was, I needed some happiness right about now.

"Alright," He told me and smiled he let me go. I walked to my car and climbed in. I drove slowly to the doctors office. When I got there they told me to go on back. I did so. The doctor walked showed me to the room.

"So why are we here today?" She asked me.

"I think I'm pregnant," I told her as a light blush spread across my face. She smiled.

"Okay. We will just draw some blood and run the tests." She told me. I smiled. She drew the blood quickly. It was what seemed like forever when she came back with a smile on her face.

"Looks like your pregnant." She told me and I smiled widely. She prescribed me some prenatal vitamins and then I checked out. I drove home, a smile stretched across my face. I pulled into the driveway and the first thing I noticed was some one's car in the driveway. That was rare. I walked into the house quietly. I heard a loud moan and my heart shattered as I made my way towards mine and Embry's bedroom. There was Embry on top of super tan girl with solid black hair. I froze I couldn't breath. Then I heard a loud shriek and I realized that it was coming from me. Embry jumped up and turned around. He quickly pulled his boxers on. I turned and ran out the door, towards my car. But he caught up to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Let go you bastard." I screamed at him. "How could you do that to me!?"

"Tammy, you don't-" I cut him off.

"How long?" I demanded angrily from him. He winced but I didn't care.

"Your parents funeral." He told me and tears sprang to my eyes. "Tammy you don't understand a lot of things about me." My anger spiked.

"Well why don't you fucking tell me," I yelled at him, "You don't fucking understand. You know the doctors appointment, not just a doctors appointment. I was so happy on the ride back here. I thought finally I'm going to get happiness. You know why I thought that because I was coming home to tell you that I'm fucking pregnant." Then I slapped him. Before I could blink I was being thrown backwards and all I saw was a giant wolf in the place where Embry had been standing. I was aware of the bleeding where my stomach was and everything was starting to fade. The last thing I heard was a pain filled howl.

**Embry**

_No, I screamed in my thoughts. I raced over to Tammy. Why the fuck did I have to get so angry!?_

_"What the hell is going on Embry?" Sam asked me in my thoughts then he saw what I was seeing, "Fuck. I'll get Carlisle." Then his voice was gone. It took five minutes before anyone got there. I couldn't calm down enough to phase back. Carlisle, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Jake were all standing around. Carlisle quickly set to work. I had to tell him. I forced myself to calm down and phase back._

"Shes pregnant." I told him as soon as I was in human form. Then I felt some hit me, hard. Paul.

"You fucking idiot." He spat at me. He was already angry and he didn't even have the whole story. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Who is the half naked girl on your porch?!" I glanced up to see Sarah, my imprint, staring in shock at the seen.

"Shes my imprint," I told him. I saw his anger grow.

"You fucking imprinted. You didn't break it off with Tammy." He growled at me. "You are a sorry excuse for a man. You didn't tell anyone? Explain to me now."

"I imprinted on her at Tammy's parents funeral." I told him. "Things sorta of progressed from there. I didn't want to hurt Tammy, I couldn't tell her, not so soon after losing her parents I couldn't just break it off with her. She walked in on me and Sarah. We got in an argument and I phased too close to her.

"Shit." I heard Carlisle's voice say. Did Carlisle just curse? "I'm sorry Embry. She's going to be fine but the baby didn't make it." A round of growls were all aimed in my direction. "Just get her some where that she will be comfortable. I'm afraid this is going to be hard on her. Esme lost a baby. Keep an eye on her. Esme tried to kill herself after words."

"Take her to my place." Sam commanded looking at Paul. Paul nodded and picked her up and walked towards Sam's house. I phased and ran off into the forest angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Embry Call gets involved with a girl named Tammy. But what happens to her when he imprints? Whats with her not knowing anything about the pack or wolves? Who will pick up the pieces?  
**

**

* * *

**

**Paul**

I carried Tammy to my car and placed her into the passenger seat of my car to take her to Sam's place. Embry had never brought her around the pack. He didn't want anyone to imprint on her. It was a smart thing because I just happened to imprint on her the moment I laid eyes on her, laying there broken. It pissed me off, how Embry did that to her. I drove to Sam's place and lay her on the couch gently. This would be hard for her. I knew Sam was going to explain things to her as soon as she woke up. We would have to eventually now. I just couldn't see how Embry could hurt her like that. It pissed me off. My entire body shook.

"Outside Paul," Sam commanded and as soon as I was out the door I was in wolf form. I let out a string of curse words in my mind.

_"What the hell is your problem?" Embry asked me. I growled loudly._

_"You." I stated._

_"What the hell do you mean?" He asked me._

_"How the hell could you do that to her?" I snarled at him. "Cheat on her. Imprint don't break it off with her. Only hurting her further." Then something hit me._

_"You even fucking slept with her after you imprinted!" I growled loudly. "I don't fucking understand you. She got fucking pregnant Embry. Then you phased to close to her and caused her to lose the baby. Just thought you should know, I imprinted on her." _

_"What?!" He growled ."You can't! Shes mine!"_

_"Like Hell," I snapped back, "You broke her. You imprinted on her you have no claim to her anymore." Then appeared out the woods and lunged at me. I pinned him to the ground quickly. _

_"YOu don't want this fight Embry." I told him. He growled and snapped at me. Suddenly Sam was there with us. _

_"Let him Paul," Sam told me. I growled but complied. "Embry you will have to deal with the fact Tammy is no longer yours. She is Paul's. Your broke her. You will keep your distance."_

Now here we sat, Me, Sam, Billy, Jacob and Carlisle. Tammy's eyes blinked open and she looked at us.

"Tammy," Carlisle said gently. "I'm sorry there was nothing I could do to save the baby." She nodded and tears filled her eyes. Carlisle left saying he would come back later. Billy drew in a deep breath.

"So we need to discuss what you saw today," Billy told her gently. "You know the whole Embry turning into a giant wolf thing." Billy went into the legends of the pack. Then he got to imprinting.

"It seems you weren't due to escape the fate of fitting into this pack." Billy told her. He seemed hesitant. "Even If Embry imprinted on another girl. Cause well...Paul, he imprinted on you. But do not think you are obligated to anything. Because welll its like he belongs to you. If you ant friendship thats what he will give you if wanted more he would give that to. Imprinting is a good thing, Tammy. Paul's not going to hurt you, he can't. He's never going to want anyone else." She seemed to take this in with understanding and I was relieved. She glanced at me. Sam moved beside her.

"Look Tammy. I know you don't have anywhere else to go and I know you don't want to go back to yours and Embry's place." Sam told her. "I talked to my fiancée. You can stay here as long as you need." I also knew he was doing this so that so she would be on the reservation, near me.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Even her voice sounded broken. Everyone filed out of the room and Tammy and I were left alone. I sat in the chair closest to the couch.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked her gently.

"My baby back." She said and burst into tears. I wanted nothing more than to go and kill Embry but I decided against it. I moved over to her and pulled her into my lap and held her to me and tried to calm her. I gently pet her hair.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered quietly. When she was finally calm, neither of us moved or said anything. Suddenly a howl pierced the air.

"Shit." I said, "Its a vampire. I have to go. Emily will come in here with you. Expect the other imprints here too." With that I was out the door.

**Tammy**

After Embry left a woman with a scarred face walked in.

"Hello." She said and smiled. "You must be Tammy. I'm Emily."

"Hello." I said my voice sounding dead. A few girls,one holding a child on her hip, walked into the house.

"Hey Emily." One girl said this. "Who's this?" She was looking at me. The other girls looked at me too.

"Well girls this is Tammy." She told them and all theirs eyes widened.

"Oh," The girl said, "Embry's girl." I flinched and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Er. Not anymore," Emily told them. "Some stuff has happened. Embry imprinted, cheated on Tammy with the girl. She walked in. She went off. He phased to close to her. The whole pack showed up and Paul imprinted on her." I silently thanked Emily for explaining but not bringing up the baby.

"Wow." The girl said and looked at me.

"Well Tammy," Emily said. "This is Kim, Nessie, Claire, and Jamie. Kim is Jared's imprint, Nessie is Jacob's, Claire is Quil's, Jamie is Seth's. I know what your thinking about the Claire/Quil thing but his feelings are merely one an older brother would have. Same with Jacob, for now though. Nessie is half-vampire, she will grow quickly. Shes really not that old at all. **(A/N: Nessie looks to be about ten, not sure how old she would actually be.) **I know this is a lot to take in." I nodded numbly. Kim, Jamie, and Emily stepped into the kitchen and Nessie and Clairewent outside. I heard Emily and Kim talking.

"She seems rather depressed," Kim said quietly. "Did Embry really break her that much?"

"Its more than that," Emily said and sighed. "She was pregnant. Embry phased to close to her. She lost he baby."

"Thats terrible."

"Oh my God." Kim said and sighed. "That poor girl. Embry's an ass."

"That he is." Emily agreed. The front door open and Embry walked in with _her. _Emily stepped out of the kitchen.

"She has to stay here Emily." Embry told her. "I can't leave her at the house alone with vampires running around."

"Fine." Emily stated. "But you are not welcome in my house Embry." He frowned and walked out.

"Well why don't you tell us your name?" Kim asked but her voice was laced with poison.

"Sarah." She replied.

"Well do have a seat." Emily told her. She plopped down in a chair across from the couch were I sat. She looked over at me and smirked. Kim sat next to me and glared at her. I knew at once that I would not be the only who didn't like Sarah.

"So. Its nice to meet you Sarah." Emily said in a half way polite tone. "So how are you?"

"Lets just say morning sickness sucks." She answered and looked dead at me. I sucked in a breath. That hit and hit hard. Tears sprang to my eyes. Kim jumped up.

"You fucking bitch." Kim yelled. "What the hell did she ever to do to you? Nothing thats what. You have no right to be a bitch to her. If anything she should be a bitch to you but you don't see her doing that. You are the one that fucking stepped in and caused her unhappiness. If you hadn't been fucking her boyfriend they would have never got into an argument and he wouldn't have snapped and she wouldn't have lost her baby. But your going to be a bitch and throw it her face that you have him and that your pregnant." Kim sat down and wrapped her arms around me as I sobbed.

"You will not be welcome here if you are going to be like that." Emily stated. "I was giving you the benefit of doubt. This is Tammy's home now since you wrecked hers. I will not tolerate her being treated badly in my home, in her home. I will put you out and I won't care what is out there. Kim help Tammy upstairs to the guest room." Kim helped me upstairs and into the guest room. She stayed up there with me and worked hard to keep my calm.

**Paul**

I shredded the vampire quickly. His mate screamed loudly as I did this. I was angry and this was a great release.

"I will get you!" She screamed and disappeared. We headed back to the house. When the whole pack stepped inside we could tell the whole room was tense. Emily looked pissed. Nessie and Claire were playing in a corner. Jamie was in the kitchen and Kim and Tammy were nowhere to be seen. And Sarah was sitting in a chair looking smug.

"Where's Kim?" Jared asked Emily. He was itching to see her.

"Upstairs in the guest room with Tammy. Don't go up there. Its not a good idea." Emily said, "Kim is pissed. Tammy is upset." I didn't miss the glare she shot at Sarah.

"Why's Tammy upset?" Leah asked suddenly. When did she become less of bitch? Oh wait. She knew, sort of, what Tammy was going through. To find out the guy that was suppose to be the love of your life was meant for someone else.

"I don't know. Why don't we ask Sarah?" I had never heard such venom in Emily's voice in my life. "Want to tell everyone or should I? No wait. I want to make sure its said right. I tried my best to be polite to Sarah but you know sometimes things like that aren't even worth trying. I asked her how she was. She obviously thought lets just say morning sickness sucks would be an appropriate answer." I growled and several growls erupted from the room.

"Damn." Leah said and looked at her. "Your a bitch. I thought I was a fucking bitch but I was wrong. First you get imprinted on by the man she thought she would one day marry. Then you throw it in her face. She loses her baby she was pregnant with and you throw it in her face your pregnant and have another thing she doesn't. Your low. I don't understand you. She didn't do anything to you but your going to be a bitch to her." Everyone but Embry wore the same disgusted expression. I was pissed off now.

"Embry." She whined. "There all attacking me."

"Guys just leave her be." Embry said quietly. I growled. I walked outside and a few of the guys followed me. Emily yelled something about putting dinner on for us. I sat on the porch and Jared plopped down beside me.

"Hey," He said. "You alright man?"

"No." I told him honestly. "I don't understand. Why fate is being such a bitch to Tammy."

"I don't man I really don't." He told me.

"How could Embry bring her here after all that has happened today?" I asked him, "Does he want to cause her more pain?" I sighed. Jared just shook his head. I heard footsteps on the stairs in the house.

"Keep it down you guys." I heard Kim's voice. "Tammy's sleeping." I stepped back inside and went up the stairs to check on her. I stepped into the room and walked over to the bed. I brushed the hair out of her face. Then I sighed and walked down the stairs. I plopped on the couch. Then I smelled.

"Vampire," I said and growls erupted in the room. My first thought was Tammy. I jumped up and ran up the stairs because Tammy was up there alone. I opened her bedroom door and froze. The scent was so strong here and Tammy wasn't laying in her bed. My heart stopped. I felt sick. She was gone. A vampire had her. Almost like a robot I walked down the stairs.

"That _leech_ has got her." I said my voice sounded dead. I almost couldn't breath.

"Good." Sarah snapped, "She'll be out of my hair." Thats when Kim jumped up.

"I already told you once." Kim snapped. "You will learn to keep your mouth shut pretty soon. I would hate to mess that pretty little face up." Embry growled loudly at Kim then Jared growled at Embry.

"STOP!" Sam yelled. "Our current problem at hand is finding Tammy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Embry Call gets involved with a girl named Tammy. But what happens to her when he imprints? Whats with her not knowing anything about the pack or wolves? Who will pick up the pieces?  
**

**

* * *

**

**Paul**

I felt sick to my stomach. Tammy was missing. Three days. It was killing me. I hated it. I hated that a vampire had her in his grasp. Like she hadn't gone through enough. We had been searching for days. I had even resorted to meeting with Cullen's. The phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello." I said weakly. I was tired and heart broken.

"Its Alice Cullen." The voice said. "You have to get there now or she'll die. Shes in a cabin three miles into the woods." I dropped the phone and I dropped the phone and ran outside. I phased and pushed myself as I fast as I could. I busted into the cabin to see Tammy in a corner of the room. She her arm was covered in blood. I growled. My eyes zeroed in on the vampire. I launched myself at the vampire. My anger had taken over and I killed the vampire quickly with very little fight. I phased back and picked Tammy up.

"Hey. Hey." I said gently as she sobbed. "I need to know if your seriously hurt."

"No. No. I-i'm fine." She murmured quietly. I clutched her to me. I spotted a truck outside. I grabbed the keys that lay on the table. I sat her in the truck then climbed in the driver side after lighting the cabin on fire. I would send someone to control the fire later. The drive down was a long one. She crawled across the seat so she could lean on me. I was grateful. I wanted her near me. She lay against me. She reeked of vampire. I realized suddenly. The smell was way to strong for it to just have been being locked away with a vampire. Something happened and I needed to know what.

**Tammy**

I didn't understand, my mind screamed as the woman ran with me in her arms. I did know I was scared. She stopped at a cabin. She kicked to door in and threw me inside. She looked at me an hissed.

"Your little shifter killed my mate." She growled at me. I knew where I had been hurt earlier was in a lot of pain. She grabbed my wrist and sliced it with a knife then ran her tongue over it. She was a vampire. I knew this already but I had refused to accept it until know. Tears filled my eyes and she slapped me.

"I'm going to make sure this is long and painful." She smiled. She hit me hard again in the stomach. I cried out loudly and passed out. My second day there wasn't much better. She took more of my blood and I sobbed hard at the pain it caused me. Then a man walked in or a male vampire. I found myself pinned beneath him, clothingless. He forced himself on me and I cried out loudly at the pain. When he was done I curled into a ball and sobbed, my body had betrayed me. I didn't care anymore. I hoped they killed me. Not even Paul with his imprinting on me would want me now. The rest of my time there was a blur. Until Paul showed up.

**Paul**

I held her close to me on the bed in Sam's guestroom. She wouldn't talk. She had basically cut herself off and it scared me.

"Please Tammy." I whispered,"Tell me what happened? I know something happened I need you to tell me what."

"Kim." She whispered. "I want to talk to Kim." I sighed and nodded. I slowly trudged down the stairs. I sat on the couch.

"She wants to talk to you Kim." I whispered. She nodded and went up the stairs everyone stayed quiet. All the wolves in the room could hear the conversation.

"What happened Tammy?" Kim asked gently.I heard a slight sob.

"There was a male vampire." Tammy whispered. Oh God. "He raped me Kim." A violent growl ripped from my throat and I was quickly out the door. I took off in a run. I would find this vampire. I would kill him.

**Tammy**

Three days had passed and I hadn't seen Paul. I knew he knew what had happened. I was right. Not even he would want me anymore. I curled up on my bed and sobbed. Kim had made me get up and get dressed. We were going to a bonfire that night. The whole pack was, well not Paul. I sat in between Kim and Jacob. I had gotten close to Jacob in the past few days, he had taken it upon himself to make sure I was okay. That I was eating and such. Turns out Jacob has experience with broken people. We all sat around the fire now. When _Sarah _walked up to me. She smirked.

"I guess your so unuseful and used up that the wolf that imprinted on you doesn't even want you," She said mockingly. "Thats pathetic. Well its not like your pretty or anything." Then Kim jumped up. Her hand flew out and connected to Sarah's cheek.

"Your a bitch." She said looking at Sarah. "You think its okay to do this to her? Your wrong. Your only making yourself look bad. You think no one wants Tammy? News flash for you. The only person here who actually wants you around is Embry and thats because he imprinted on you which I might add is not something he can control. I don't know what gives you the right to tell Tammy shes not pretty but you need to look in the mirror. Tammy here is beautiful. People like her because shes nice. But you, we have no choice but to put up with you. So why don't you go crawl back in Embry's lap." Embry jumped up and growled at Kim. Which caused Jared to jump up and growl at Embry. Everything was quiet and you could feel the tension in the air. Jacob pulled me to him as a sob ripped through my chest. Embry's eyes snapped to me.

"Pretty hypocritical of you Tammy." He said laughed, "You hate Sarah for wrecking your home but aren't you doing the same thing there with Jacob. He has Nessie. So of course you can't have him." Jacob jumped up and a growl ripped from his mouth.

"Fuck you Embry." Jacob stated. "My feelings aren't like that for Tammy's and neither are hers for me. You have no fucking idea what has happened to her. You and Sarah need to get your fucking shit together and just leave Tammy alone. If I don't recall you are the fucking reason for a lot of her suffering. I believe your the one who fucking phased a little to close to her and caused her to miscarry." That as a low blow and even and I knew it. Sam walked over and helped me.

"Come on Tammy," He said quietly, "Lets get you back to the house." I nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Embry Call gets involved with a girl named Tammy. But what happens to her when he imprints? Whats with her not knowing anything about the pack or wolves? Who will pick up the pieces?  
**

**

* * *

**

**Tammy**

No one told me much about what happened after we left the bonfire. I knew that there had been a fight. I knew that much. I also knew that it was my fault. I was ripping this pack apart just by being here. Why was I staying here I had no hold to this place? Embry didn't want me anymore. Paul ran off, so I wasn't here to make him happy. I wiped the tears off my face and stood up. I slipped my shoes on, pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I grabbed my car keys and wallet. All of my stuff had been brought from Embry's place, most of it was in my car. I walked down the stairs. Sam was done there.

"I'm leaving." I told him calmly and despite the tears in my eyes.

"Why?" He asked gently. I frowned.

"Because I don't belong here. I'm going to go to Seattle if you need me for anything." I told him. "It seems every time I'm around there is a fight breaking out about me. Paul isn't even a reason for me to stay here to make him happy, he left. Those guys that are suppose to be as close as brothers are at each others throats simply because something happened that no one could control. So I have decided to do whats best and leave."

"Come on Tammy don't" He said gently. I shook my head and walked out. I was afraid he would have talked me into staying. I got in my car and headed towards Seattle where my parents lived, to bad they weren't there anymore. I really had no one in this world. Both of parents had been only children and I was an only child. I had no cousins to turn to, no parents. I was the true definition of alone and it scared me because I had never truly been alone.

**Sam**

I sat on my couch and sighed. I really couldn't have made her stay. My main concern was telling the pack and the girls. Kim and Emily would be so upset. I put my hands in my head. I was upset that she felt that. The front door opened.

"Tammy!" Emily called out loudly and then she saw me sitting on the couch. "Wheres Tammy?"

"Em..Sit down for a few minutes." I told her gently. She looked confused but did as I asked. "Tammy left. She said something about going to Seattle and not being able to be here anymore. She was blaming herself for all the fights between the pack members and all the problems." Emily looked heart broken. I hugged her to me. Thats when the entire pack thought it was a good idea to show up.

"Whats wrong with Emily?" Seth asked and he and Jamie, his imprint sat next to us. Kim and Jared were looking around.

"Wheres Tammy?" Kim asked me and Jacob suddenly looked curious.

"Guys sit down." I said did.

"Tammy left. She went to Seattle. She was upset and kept talking about how all these problems were her fault and all the fights." I told them. "I tried to get her to stay but she wouldn't listen." Kim as sobbing in Jared's arms and Jacob sighed. He looked defeated. Everyone in the pack with exception of Embry and Sarah, looked upset."

"Who's gonna tell Paul?" Jared asked.

"I will." I told him. That night when everyone had gone home and Emily had stopped crying and was now safe in bed. I stepped outside and moved to the woods. I stripped my clothes off and phased.

_"Paul.." I said hesitantly. _

_"What?" He snapped back. I growled._

_"Its about Tammy I thought you might want to know." I told him. _

_"What is it?" He asked quietly._

_"She left." I told him. "She went to Seattle. She's going to be staying there she was upset when she left. She told me she didn't belong here and that all the fights that had broken out had been her fault and all these problems were her fault and that you weren't even a reason to stay because why would she stay to make you happy when you weren't even there, you left." I heard a howl pierce the night._

_"Why did you let her go?" He asked me._

_"I couldn't have made her stay." I told him. "That would have been wrong." _

_"Why didn't you try and talk her out of leaving??" He demanded._

_"I tried." I told him. "She just walked out the door and left." _

_"What do I do?" Paul asked me. I suddenly knew the pain he was in because it had just hit him that he had probably lost her. _

_"I don't know." I told him. _I phased back and slid my clothes on. I spotted Jake and Quil standing in the distance and I made my over to them.

"You were talking to Paul." Jake stated, I noted the way he spat Paul's name out. I nodded.

"Don't go ragging on him." I told him. "Hes in enough pain as it is."

"What do you mean?" Quil asked.

"Its something you guys have never had to go through. The thought and pain that goes along with feeling like you have lost your imprint forever." I told them. "Paul his feeling that right now. I'm surprised he was able to keep his voice that calm for so long."

**Tammy**

I stood there in my parents house. Everything was exactly the way they had left. I collapsed in the middle of the floor and sobbed. My existence was truly pitiful. **  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Embry Call gets involved with a girl named Tammy. But what happens to her when he imprints? Whats with her not knowing anything about the pack or wolves? Who will pick up the pieces?**

**Sorry I know its been Awhile. I had planned to update on Sunday but I wasn't in town. With all this crazy flooding going I was stuck with out a computer out of state  
**

**

* * *

**

**Tammy**

When I had finally managed to get myself up off the floor, I went into my old bedroom and lay their for awhile. I realized. The power was out here. I would have to go and get that turned on. I sighed. But what was the point? I didn't have anything anymore. No ones friendship. I had lost my parents, Embry, my baby, my friends, and I had even lost Paul's friendship. Was their a point to existing anymore? No, No there wasn't. None at all. I didn't see the point. Who or what was there left for me to live for? I curled up on my bed and sobbed.

**Paul**

Damn it. I couldn't handle this pain. It had been six days since Tammy left La Push. I drove quickly to Seattle. I had found from Embry where her parents lived at, at least the ass was good for something. I ran my hands through my hair. I was worried about her, so worried. I pulled into the driveway. Her car was here. I threw my car into park and cut it off. I climbed out and ran to the door. I knocked. No answer. I knocked again, still no answer. Fuck this, I thought and opened the door. Then it hit me. The scent. Blood. I followed the smell right into the bathroom. There she lay. In the bathtub. Her wrists slit open. My heart lurched. Her heart was still beating. I did the only thing I knew to do I picked her and took her to my car and raced to the hospital. The moment I walked in the doors she was pulled from my arms. I hit the ground. I pulled out my phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Sam." I said, my voice was hysterical. "I'm at the hospital in Seattle. S-she tried to kill herself."

"Shit." I barely heard Sam say. "Paul I want you to stay there. I will be there in a few." A while later Sam was walking in the door followed by Jacob, Leah, Jared, and Kim. Kim was immediately at my side.

"Oh Paul." She whispered and hugged me close. I sobbed into her shoulder. She gently rubbed my back. Sam was sitting on one side of me.

"She'll be okay." Sam said gently. An hour or it could have been longer I didn't know. All sense of time had left me, everything seemed to blur together. A doctor walked out and over to us.

"Shes okay." He said immediately. "She just needs to take things easy for a while."

"Can I see her?" I asked quietly. The doctor nodded.

"Wait. Paul let me talk to her first." Kim said and I nodded.

**Tammy**

Kim walked into my hospital room. It seems Paul found me after I tried to kill myself. I didn't now what to feel. Kim looked so pissed off right now. I drew in a deep breath. She glared at me.

"I'm so fucking angry with you," She said plopping down in the chair by my bed. "Do you know what I was doing the past hour? Fucking holding Paul as he cried." Guilt swept through me. I looked down. "Why Tammy?"

"Because. I cause nothing but problems." I said, "What do I have left? I lost my parents, Embry, my baby, my friends, and not even Paul's imprint was enough to make him stay with me. I don't have a reason to live." Anger covered her face.

"Damn it!" Kim yelled. "You have plenty of reason to live. Your my best friend Tammy, Jacob loves you because your the kind of person who needs to be comforted and protected being the youngest he always wanted a baby sister, God knows Jared loves you too because I love you and your my best friend. Paul, Paul he loves you so much. He spent an hour crying because he was so sure you were going to die. Paul he ran off to find that vampire that hurt you to kill it." I burst into sobs and I wrapped my arms around my waist and pulled my knees to my chest. Kim stood up and walked out. I heard Kim and Paul talking outside my door. Then Paul stepped inside. He moved over to my bedside and grabbed my hand. His eyes were red and puffy. He sat in the chair next to me.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have run off. I'm so sorry. I can't believe you would think I didn't want you. I will always want you." My tear fell faster.

"Its okay." I whispered. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so stupid. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to kill myself. Maybe I shouldn't have left La Push."

"Come back with me?" He whispered."Stay at my place?" I nodded.

When I was released from the hospital Paul took me to his place. He told me I could sleep in his bed and he would sleep on the couch. He seemed unmovable on this. Right now we were sitting on the couch and I was in his arms sobbing and telling him how sorry I was. He kept telling me it was okay and I finally fell into a deep sleep. When I woke I was still in his arms and he was staring down at me. He pulled me up and our faces were suddenly inches apart. I stared into his eyes. It took me a moment to realize I was leaning towards him and he towards me, I didn't even want to pull back. Suddenly his lips hesitantly met mine, it was gentle and soft. A few seconds later he pulled away and I stared up at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Embry Call gets involved with a girl named Tammy. But what happens to her when he imprints? Whats with her not knowing anything about the pack or wolves? Who will pick up the pieces?**

**

* * *

**

**Tammy**

I was in shock for a moment. It took me a minute. Paul had just kissed me. I drew in a deep breath. I stared at him and he stare back.

"I'm so-," He started but I cut him off my pressing my lips to his softly. I kissed him softly his hand rested lightly on my cheek as his thumb made soothing circles. He pulled away and I rested my head on his shoulder. I grabbed his hand and quietly played with his fingers. He gently played with my hair. This moment didn't need words. It was perfect all on its own. There were gentle touches here and there. A few minutes had passed and he kissed me on the top of my head.

"I love you," He whispered softly, "You don't have to say it back. I just need to tell you." I closed my eyes. I couldn't say it yet. I wanted to. I wanted to make him happy and say it but I couldn't and tears filled my eyes. He pulled me close to him and gently stroked my hair.

"Easy angel," He said softly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I hit him hard but I only succeeded in hurting myself.

"No," I told him, "Its not your fault. I want to say it back I do but I...I can't...do it." He grabbed my hurt hand and held it in his and flinched. He kissed it softly.

"You hurt yourself..." He whispered. He quickly moved away and into the kitchen. When he returned he had a bag of ice. He pulled me into his lap and put the ice on my hand. I flinched away from the cold. He gently touched my face.

"Its okay," I told him softly. He kissed the top of my head and I rested against his chest. He drew in a deep breath and scooped me. He carried me into the bedroom and lay me on the bed. He turned to walk out but I grabbed his hand and stared up at him. "Stay."A smile spread across his face.

"Alright," He said softly and crawled into the bed and lay on his side facing me. I snuggled against him and wrapped an arm around me. Soon we were drifting off to sleep. When we woke it was to the front door being slammed open. I groaned loudly. There was suddenly a girl standing in the doorway I didn't recognize. She had long blond hair and blue eyes, a little over five foot tall, really thin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Paul spat at her. She pouted and moved over to the bed.

"Paulie..." She said angrily, "Why is there another girl in my bed!?" I laughed. She glared at me. I was suddenly so confident about me and Paul.

"Damn it. Lauren this is not your house, that is not your bed." Paul snapped at her, "What are you doing here? I threw you out a fucking year ago. That girl in _her _bed is _my girlfriend._" The girl suddenly looked angry.

"What?!" She yelled angrily, "But Paul..."

"Damn it Lauren you lost your chance when I caught you on my couch with Embry!" Paul yelled. I froze. A year ago. I had been with Embry for two years before I caught him with Sarah. He had cheated on me before her. I no longer had feelings for him like that but it hurt to know how much he lied to me because I had trusted him. It made me feel stupid. I stared at my hands. When Paul had finally got rid of the girl he came back in and sat on the bed next to me. He gently ran his hands through my hair.

"Whats wrong baby?" He said softly. I drew in a deep breath.

"What you just said. You threw that girl out a year ago because you caught her with Embry." I said quietly, "I was dating Embry two years before I caught him with Sarah. I feel so stupid. How could I not realize that? It hurts. Not because I still love him because I don't. But because I trusted him. Now I'm sitting here wondering how many others were there? Was I just not good enough? What was it? Was I not pretty enough? Was I too boring? Obviously I was too stupid." Paul frowned.

"You are beautiful. How can you even think your boring? You are more than good enough. You are not stupid." Paul said softly then his voice turned angry,"Embry was screwed up. He was stupid. Just look at what he lost. He lost you. He was spending time he could have spent with you with some other girl. Hes not good enough for you." I sighed and leaned against him.

"Your right." I said quietly. A howl pierced the air. Paul sighed.

"Sorry baby," He said quietly.

"I know you got to go." I said quietly.

"You'll be alright?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I think I'll go back to sleep." I told him and he nodded.

**Paul **

Once in the woods I stripped and phased. I ran towards the pack. I was still thinking about the conversation I had just had with Tammy.

_What the helll? I heard Embry's voice. _

_I'm not in the mood to deal with your dramaticness right now Embry, I answered him. _

_How did she find out? Embry asked sounding tired. _

_Lauren came by the house. I told him._

_I didn't want her to find that out, I don't want to cause more damage than I already have, He told me and I knew he meant it. _

_Thanks, I told him softly. Then I saw his thoughts and flinched. Sarah had miscarried and it had hurt him deeply.  
_

**Tammy**

There was a knock on the front door and crawled out of the bed to answer it. I opened the door and Sarah stood there. I frowned.

"What do you want Sarah?" I asked and I couldn't help the way the harshness of my voice came out.

"Can I come in?" She asked weakly her voice shaking. Then I saw she was crying. I pulled her inside and over to the couch. My instinct to comfort took over.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her more gently. She drew in a deep breath.

"I miscarried." She whispered. I immediately felt bad for her. I knew how terrible that was. I gently hugged her to me. "I didn't know who else to talk to."

"I'm so sorry," I said softly and hugged her tightly as she sobbed hard.

"God I'm a terrible person." She said quietly, "I stole Embry from you. I was complete bitch to you and yet here you are comforting me." She let out another round of sobs.

"Its okay," I told her softly, "Its okay. This is just how things are suppose to be. If you hadn't ever met Embry I would have never met Paul." Then she was sobbing hard again and soon she was asleep with her head in my lap.

Awhile later the front door opened and I was still on the couch with Sarah still asleep in my lap, Paul and Embry walked in. They stared at us shocked.

"Wow." Paul said quietly and walked into the kitchen."I think I'll start dinner." Embry was still staring.

"Thank you." Embry said softly, "She really needed some one to talk to."


End file.
